


KODE okami

by kid45buu2



Category: werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kid45buu2/pseuds/kid45buu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you think you know where werewolves came from? this is the story of the Sun Dog incarnate Amaterasu "Amy" taithen and the origin of the werewolf vs vampire saga from my point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KODE okami

(Earth year 2000) a young farmer named john taithen was tending to his crops in the early morning hours when suddenly a falling light caught his attention. Grabbing his 10 gauge he quickly rushed to the scene. Once there he found what looked to be a girl about his age. He picked her up onto his shoulders and heaved her home. He hadn’t even noticed the bushy tail, large feet and large ears.

Next morning the girl sat up in bed looking around. Jon was about to fall asleep when he noticed her. “Hey you’re awake” he yawned tired but happy. “No, I shouldn’t be here. Please I have to go!” she exclaimed. John could sense that she was scared. “What’s the matter, why do you need to go, are you in trouble?” “No you don’t understand I’ve done really bad things” she said hesitating on leaving. She felt as if she couldn’t leave him. “Nothing you could ever do or have done would make me treat you any different” he said feeling as though he couldn’t let her go. She, shocked to her core upon hearing this, she decided to test his resolve. Letting out a tremendous howl her body began to change and energy blasted out from her. The sound of her shifting, breaking and splitting bones was barely heard through the sound of the energy surging through her. When it was over she was a full, 9 ft tall werewolf. He, instead of expressing fear, calmly placed his hand on her large heavily muscular shoulder. “I can still see a beautiful and innocent girl in your intimidating yet sad eyes. That was all it took for her to fall for him, but this was short lived as a demonic tiger creature jumped through the window. The werewolf girl easily knocked it out and smashed it into the ground. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into!” she said “and I don’t care” he replied pulling down two gold plated 20 gauges off the rack above his chair and flipping a pitchfork out of a barrel. “Now why don’t you tell me you’re name?” he said starring down a barnyard of zombie-like, creatures. “My name… is Aelita”.


End file.
